Many modern vehicles are provided with a climate control system, e.g., an HVAC system, i.e., a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system, in order to provide a comfortable climate in the passenger compartment. Typically, fresh air is supplied to the climate control system from ambient air outside of the vehicle through an air supply duct.
Sometimes, precipitation, such as rain, snow or hail, may be present in the outside air and may also further be borne by the air into the air supply duct. However, this is undesirable since if moist or water enters the climate control system, there is a risk of bad smell arising or water entering the passenger compartment. Moreover, the precipitation may reduce the efficiency of the climate control system and there may even be a risk of damaging the climate control system. There is therefore a wish to at least partly prevent precipitation from entering the climate control system of the vehicle.
Patent document DE 103 41 129 B3 discloses an air supply duct for a vehicle. A gap is provided between the bonnet and the windscreen, through which fresh air can enter the air supply duct. The air supply duct has an air inlet aperture leading to a water collection cavity. A water retaining wall may be provided in the aperture.
However, even if the water retaining wall can prevent flowing water from entering into the air supply duct, there is still a risk that precipitation, e.g., in the form of water droplets, may be carried by the air further into the air supply duct. Moreover, such a water retaining wall may create a pressure drop for the air, which counteracts the air flow requirements for the climate control system.
There is therefore a need for an improved air supply duct.